


Pick The Children

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, Heart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Sanvers - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Kara is found in a tough situation when Lillian Luthor forces her to choose between saving a school bus of young kids who have their entire life's ahead of them and Lena Luthor whom the young alien is deeply inlove with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphic Sanvers™ GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphic+Sanvers%E2%84%A2+GC).



It's a hot day in June. The wind is blowing hot air and the sun seems brighter than usual. Kara had been hanging around the DEO all day long , and with no signs of danger she was ready to leave and meet up with Lena for a dinner date the young CEO had planed. She was nervous and her hands were shaking. Kara hasn't even figured out what to wear , she had been so consumed with the DEO today that at first she had totally forgotten about the date and therefore had forgotten to pick out something to wear. So now Kara was a panicky mess and all she wanted to do was strip out of her supergirl costume and into something else.

"Hey is it cool if I leave" Kara stood behind Alex her arms crossed.

Alex looks at J'onn who shrugs and she turns to Kara and waves her off with a smile. Alex was aware of the dinner date and would probably have to come over to karas apartment an hour before she is set to leave to make sure the girl wasn't totally freaking out and having a panic attack. Kara waves bye to everyone and turns to leave, she reaches the end of the hallway and a loud sound hits her ears. She covers her ears squinting, at first she didn't recognize the sound but that confusion was soon over. 

"What's the alert?" She says walking back towards the group.

"Lillian Luthor is back at it .... this time the death target is her daughter.... Lena" hank is standing over a girl typing away on a computer.

Kara balls her fist up tightly and tries to calm down. Hank continued to talk and Alex spit out plan ideas and Winn began typing away on his computer. James offered to help. Everyone was working towards getting Lena back to safety but Kara felt like screaming until her lungs burst. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her thirst closing up. She didn't need plans , she didn't need a strategy, she needed Lena to be save in her arms. Kara turned from the group sick of the waiting and the planning.

"I'm going to get Lena now" Kara goes from a walk to a soft jog.  
"KARA WAIT" Alex yells after her sister but Kara is already turning the corner

 

****************************************

"Ah super girl how nice of you to finally join us" Lillian greats Kara with a sinister smile

Kara is fed up and sick of dealing with this particular villain.  
"WHERE IS LENA?" She asks her voice shaking.

Lillian's walks over to the edge of the cliff they are standing on and peers over it slowly, looking down and then looking back up at Kara.  
"Right here hun" she points a finger at over the edge.

Kara is prepared to quickly defeat Lillian and rescue Lena but is stopped in her tracks when She sees Lillian look over the edge of the cliff yet again.  
"What else is down there?" Kara's voice is steady but a hint of fear pinches the back of her throat  
"Why don't you look for yourself..... super girl" she steps to the side and Kara forces her legs to walk up close to the edge.  
Kara's breath is caught in her throat as she peers over the edge at the obstacle in front of her. Lena's body swayed every time the wind hit , she looked up at Kara for a second and some how managed to smile. Kara glanced over to the other side and witnessed the school bus full of children hanging just like Lena. 

"See here's the deal , alien girl..... you love Lena, but are you willing to save her or let her die? But if you save her kids no older than 10 will lose their life's before they even start. How important is human life to an alien? You've got 3 minutes super girl" Lillian laughs loudly and Kara begins to panic.

Kara jumps off the cliff quickly letting her self float in the air. She goes to Lena first by habit.  
"Are you okay?" She asks as she tugs on the device holding Lena in the air.  
Lena says nothing and that worries Kara  
"Are you hurt?" Kara grabs her face and tries to check for any head injuries.  
Still Lena is dead silent. Kara looks at the CEO's face and her lip begins to quiver. She knew exactly what Lena was trying to imply even though she hadn't spoken any words.  
"No Lena! I'm going to save you" Kara was clinging to Lena tightly.  
Lena remained silent. 

By now Kara is in full blown tears and her eyes are blurry she can't see a thing. She knows that time is running out. She knows that she has to make a decision and she knows that Lena has already made that decision for her. Lena's face seems unbothered and softer than usual like everything is okay but kara has her head pressed to the young girls chest and could hear her heart beat going crazy. Kara could hear the young kids on the titling bus crying and yelling for supergirl but she couldn't bring herself to let go of Lena.

"please Kara" Lena says softly "save the kids.... if you have time then save me" 

Kara let's go of Lena and wipes at her eyes before flying over to the bus. By now Kara only had about 30 seconds left to save the children and Lena. She had been so stupid. She should have kept her feelings inside and done the job she had taken on as a super hero. She should have figured out a plan before she casually jumped over the cliff to save everyone.  
Kara held the heavy bus up feeling weaker than usual. She breaks the hold on the bus and pushes it up further into the sky before she knows it she places the bus on top of the cliff far way from the edge. She can hear the kids cheering but she doesn't have time for "thank you's" she had 25 seconds and she was gonna save Lena.

"It seems I lied" Lillian said "But I'm a villain so is that surprising?" She presses a button and Lena is released from her hold and begins to fall to her death.  
"LENA!" Kara jumps off the cliff diving down trying to catch the young woman.

Still feeling weirdly weak kara is slower than normal and can't reach the young women in time. Lena hits the ground hard. Once Kara gets to the bottom she sees the young women laying lifeless on the ground. The drop wasn't super intense but it was long enough to break a few bones and stop a humans heart. She bent down next to the women and scooped her up in two arms. Pressing her fingers against Lena's neck to feel for a pulse she begins to sob. The pulse was still their but it was low and very hard to find. She holds Lena tightly as she flies in the air and zooms past the school bus kids all being comforted and held by their sickly scared yet grateful parents. Kara goes straight to the DEO.

"I .... I need help..... Lena she" Kara can't find her words.  
Alex pushes Kara into a room and tells her to lay Lena down.  
"Kara ... I need you to leave now"  
"B-but I can't I need t-t-to be h-h-here for her" Kara is sobbing uncontrollably and can't form her words correctly.  
"Kara come with me ... let your sister work" J'onn wraps his arm around Kara and leads her out the room.

*************************************

Lena opens her eyes slowly. She is confused and blinks a few times to regain her eye sight.  
"Wow" she says "are these?" She looks up at Kara whom had been sitting at her beside since Alex's had deemed it okay.  
Kara just nods tears swelling up in her eyes. 

"Well they are beautiful" Lena's eyes quickly sweep over the entire room looking at all the flowers.  
"It's the least I could do" Kara rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Rain check for the dinner date?" Lena smiles softly at Kara.  
Kara laughs "I'd be upset if we didn't rain check it" 

Kara leans over and kisses Lena's forehead.  
"Get some sleep love... you've had a long stressful day" she says before turning around and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo guys as you know most of my stories come about in the spare of the moment and this one is no different! That being said sorry for any spelling errors I'll correct them later if the story is liked!! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it!! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS IF YA WANT. Xoxo


End file.
